


The One With The Meddling Child

by disneydork



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Movie: Frozen (2013), Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), crackfic, elsamaren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneydork/pseuds/disneydork
Summary: "Snow is just there like the meddling child trying to hook her mom up with the substitute teacher" - MLaurenOr, when one comment leads to a questionable crackfic about Elsa's suffering as one of her students tries to hook her up with her mother.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 92





	The One With The Meddling Child

**Author's Note:**

> _Someone_ left a certain comment on one of my fics which led me to daydreaming all throughout my shift about turning that one comment into a fanfic and i proceeded to forget most of it by the time i got home. But i couldn't get it out of my head and even though someone else should absolutely write this (SOMEONE ELSE PLEASE WRITE THIS ANYONE COULD DO A BETTER JOB) i just needed to get it outta my system. So i spent...i dunno, like a half hour before dinner and then two hours after dinner and then like another two and a half hours after cake so what like, maybe five hours tops?, throwing this sh-t show together. It's not reread or spell checked or anything so i apologize if it's a mess, please don't take this crackfic seriously at all.

There was absolutely nothing to be nervous about.

At least, that’s what she kept telling herself.

It wasn’t like this was anything new. Elsa met with plenty of parents all the time. She met with them over grades; to converse about the progress they were making throughout the year. She met with them over attitudes; if they were talking back or perhaps not participating enough. She met with them about missed assignments or too many absences. But those were all normal student problems. Those were issues Elsa handled for a few years and knew exactly what to do. But this…?

She never recalled having an issue quite like this before.

\---

_ It all started with a typical parent/teacher conference. Elsa flew through all of her other meetings. For the most part her students gave her no issues. At least, not this particular year. Elsa considered herself lucky in that department. Middle school was a difficult time for any student. However, there was something about a middle and high school combined into one building that upped the stakes. The building was bigger, naturally, to cover the larger student body. But it also meant a bigger adjustment than usual for sixth graders. No longer would they be surrounded in a small group by familiar peers. They would be thrust into a world full of unrecognizable children, preteens, and teenagers. Combine that with traveling from room to room throughout the day, having to memorize numerous different teachers, have a larger workload, and the usual pressures in any school of fitting in while still discovering yourself? _

_ Elsa did not envy them at all. _

_ Many students ended up getting lost in the shuffle. They would become overwhelmed or fall by the wayside because there were so many others to focus on. Elsa indeed considered herself lucky to have overall prepared students this year. She could count on one hand how many from all of her classes put together could be considered ‘problem’ children. And though she tried her best to be there for every student in the best way she could, she was unfortunately only one person catering to well over fifty students on a teacher’s salary. A good combination that was not. _

_ There was one student in particular that Elsa did not think she would have an issue with. _

_ She went by the name of Snow Nattura. Physically, she could easily be picked out of a crowd. Pale skin that rivaled the shade of Elsa’s. Short, thick black hair usually held back in a headband or with the assistance of a bow. A wardrobe consisting of primarily bright colors. Short frame, perhaps a bit thinner compared to the average student her age. And though physical features certainly played their part in helping decipher students, it would always be their personalities that stood out. There were two key factors that set Snow apart from her peers. The first was her high-pitched voice. Even at her quietest tone, Snow’s natural higher register was prominent. There was absolutely no one else that sounded like her. The second was admittedly something Elsa could say about many of her students. In fact, she had many a time in the past. However, none of them could compare to Snow. Elsa could say her students were sweet all she wanted. And she would always say it with sincerity. But when she thought about those students and then Snow, there was no denying it. Snow was an absolutely sweetheart. Not only was she the type of person to smile and greet someone with every room she walked into, but she never seemed to genuinely be in a bad mood. Not once had Elsa heard Snow speak ill of anyone, or heard of someone say that Snow spoke badly. As quickly as Snow would raise her hand in class knowing an answer, she would quickly put it down as soon as she saw someone else raise their hand. She kept a pack of gum at the edge of her desk in case anyone might want something to help them get through the class and always came prepared with not just an extra pencil, but a case filled with them. She waited patiently when the bell rang, letting everyone else rush out before her so they wouldn’t risk being late for their next class. Even when it was time to take a quiz or a test, Snow always left a little smiley face in the top right corner of her sheet, sometimes accompanied with a little doodle. _

_ It was those little things that set Snow apart from the others. _

_ A conference with the parent of a student like Snow should have been absolutely no problem. Elsa would share Snow’s progres and, when faced with any concerns, Elsa would assure them that Snow was doing remarkably and that she was an absolute joy _

_ Except that something was also off with Snow. _

_ She never spoke up for herself. _

_ She visibly became a bit more anxious when it was time to partner up. _

_ She always found a way to get out of working on group projects. _

_ Her grades...they weren’t bad, but…. There was some fluctuation. One test, Snow would do amazing. Then the next two her score would be noticeably lower. It was almost as if her mind was somewhere else. _

_ Then the questions started coming. _

_ They’d be random at first; on one quiz, Snow left a note asking if Elsa liked chocolate cupcakes and then drew an arrow to the bottom of the page where she doodled a cupcake. _

_ After class one day, Snow asked Elsa what her favorite season was. _

_ Another time it was if Elsa liked animals; Elsa confessed that she did and often puppysat for her brother-in-law’s dog, which prompted Snow to mention that her uncle had a clinic where Elsa could adopt her own puppy. _

_ She sometimes asked what Elsa would be having for dinner; what she liked to eat. _

_ Elsa had no idea what suddenly prompted Snow to have such an interest in her personal life. Elsa didn’t believe she gave Snow any preferential treatment, but if there was the mere possibility of Snow thinking there was something happening, Elsa undoubtedly had to put a stop to it. If anyone could help give her a better idea, it would be Snow’s mother. _

_ Elsa had no idea what to expect in Ms. Nattura. But it certainly wasn’t someone who contrasted Snow so much. A noticeably darker skin tone with visible freckles splattered across her cheeks. A confident aura. Toned body. Inky marks peeking out from under her shirt collar and covering a side of her neck, seemingly rising from the shoulder blade or somewhere thereabouts. Though, the two of them did share the features of thick hair and a warm smile. _

_ Not that looks had to mean anything at all. _

_ It was just…. _

_ Somehow Elsa did not picture a tattoo artist as Snow’s mother. _

_ Despite Elsa’s initial shock, the conference started out rather well. She raved about Snow’s positive attitude and what a joy she was to have in class. And, in most cases, the conversation wouldn’t have needed to last more than maybe ten minutes. But there was also something about Ms. Nattura that did not go unnoticed by Elsa. _

_ She visibly relaxed when Elsa spoke so highly of Snow. _

_ As if there should have been a problem otherwise. _

_ “Her grades, though…. They have been a bit….” Elsa paused to consider the proper wording. She didn’t want to worry the woman at all, but it was a matter she should absolutely bring up. If there was a focus issue, or perhaps something going on at home, her mother should absolutely be aware of it. Or, more likely, she already knew and could assist Elsa in preparing Snow with the materials better. “Inconsistent.” _

_ Ms. Nattura sighed. “Yeah…. Not a total surprise.” _

_ “Is this normal for her? If...if you don’t mind my asking, that is,” Elsa replied. _

_ “Yes and no,” the woman shrugged. “It…. It’s a little complicated. I think she’s still adjusting.” _

_ “It’s certainly a lot here, isn’t it?” Elsa acknowledged. _

_ Ms. Nattura pulled in her lip. “Actually…. It’s not just the school. She…. I think she’s still getting used to me.” _

_ Elsa blinked. _

_ “I’m trying to keep it on the downlow. It’s not anyone’s business and she’s already been through a lot. I don’t want the other kids to treat her different because of anything,” she continued. “I was made fun of in school for being gay. So getting poked at for not looking like me…. Because she’s also different…. I can try to protect her from anything I want, but I can’t protect her here. You know?” _

_ Elsa held in a breath. _

_ Oh…. _

_ So other kids picked on Snow for being adopted? _

_ Because she didn’t look like her mother at all? _

_ Suddenly Elsa tried to think back to any instances that might have stood out. If anyone had indeed looked down on Snow in front of her and she didn’t notice. If there was something more she could have done. _

_ Elsa leaned forward, her forehead pressing into her palm. “I am so sorry. If I had noticed anything going on I would have stopped it instantly.” _

_ “They make it so hard for us to see. Phones and all,” Ms. Nattura shrugged. She sighed. “I am trying. And I always want Snow to know she’s safe and she’s not going anywhere again. It’s just….” _

_ “A matter of getting it through to her,” Elsa finished. “No wonder she seems so cheery all the time. She’s using it as a concealer.” _

_ “But she’s not a problem,” Ms. Nattura quickly pointed out. _

_ “Oh, absolutely not!” Elsa agreed quickly. “Snow is an absolute doll. I love having her in my class. I especially look forward to her assignments and see what notes or doodles she leaves on them.” _

_ “She’s still doing that, huh?” Ms. Nattura asked. _

_ “Leaving doodles and smiley faces on her exams? All the time,” Elsa confessed with a smile. _

_ Ms. Nattura’s lips pulled to the side. “That’s...probably my fault, actually.” Pausing, she gestured towards a sheet of paper on Elsa’s desk. The blonde acknowledged the motion and moved the paper forward. Then, grabbing a pen from the side, Ms. Nattura signed her name - HM Nattura - and coupled it with a smiley face of her own. However, unlike the big round eyes Snow often used, Ms. Nattura’s seemed to combine an upside-down u with half ovals. Almost like it was looking in a certain direction. _

_ Or, combined with that same cocked smile, smirking. _

_ Elsa couldn’t help but let out the faintest laugh. “So that’s where she gets it from!” _

_ “Hers is way more innocent, though, isn’t it?” Ms. Nattura acknowledged. _

_ “Were you trying to teach her otherwise?” the blonde inquired. _

_ “No….” _

_ Pause. _

_ “Not yet anyway.” _

_ “Heh.” _

_ Ms. Nattura shook her head. “It takes Snow a while to get used to someone. She...still kinda has her guard up, I think. But when she starts becoming attached, you can tell. I started noticing she did this the first time I saw her sign her name. She ended up asking afterwards if it was even ok. She said she liked how my smiley face always made someone instantly happier.” _

_ “I can see why,” Elsa commented. _

_ “So…. That’s it then?” she asked. _

_ Elsa blinked. “Hm?” _

_ “A...about Snow, I mean. Just….” She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Usually this is when all the questions start rolling in. About how I got her, what happened...all that shit.” _

_ “That is none of my business and for you or Snow to share on your own time with whoever you’re comfortable with,” Elsa replied. _

_ Of course she was curious; Elsa would admit to that much. But not curious enough to willingly pry. She would only have Snow for the year and, after that, it would depend on the classes she signed up for and how they’d fit into her schedule. Rarely did Elsa have any students for more than simply one year. It was not her place to become overly involved, especially if there was no need to. _

_ “There…. There is one other thing, though….” Elsa confessed. She inhaled. “Does she…. Have a habit at all? Of...asking about people?” _

_ Ms. Nattura cocked her head. “What do you mean?” _

_ “I just…. I noticed she’s been starting to ask me some…. Personal questions,” Elsa explained. “What animals I like. What my favorite foods are. What I do after school.” _

_ Pause. _

_ “If….” _

_ Gulp. _

_ “If there’s another Arendelle….” _

_ Ms. Nattura’s eyes widened. “Oh my god! I am so sorry!” she immediately apologized. “That’s my bad. That’s…. Wow. Ok, that’s…. That’s really bad!” _

_ Elsa’s eyes fluttered. “Um…. What?” _

_ How eloquent. _

_ Ms. Naturra groaned. She pressed her hand to her forehead before sliding it upwards, pushing some bangs away from her eyes. “I…. I may have…. Sorta…. Kinda…. Recently told her I was thinking about dating.” _

_ Elsa’s eyes widened. _

_ “I...I was only asking how she felt about it! I, I wasn’t gonna do anything if she wasn’t comfortable with it. I...I mean, of course she was. It…. It’s Snow. She…. She can never seem to say ‘no’ so easily. It’s just…. Oh god, I’m so sorry!” _

_ Wait…. _

_ So Snow was…. _

_ Trying to…. _

_ What??? _

_ “I...I’ll talk to her! I promise! I, I don’t want her getting involved! Not...not like that. She shouldn’t have…. I, I mean I shouldn’t have either….” _

_ Elsa blinked. _

_ Why could she not seem to do anything else? _

_ “I…. I should go then! I…. I’ll talk to her, I promise! She won’t ask you anything else. I’ll…. I’ll make sure she doesn’t ask anyone anything else.” _

_ Come on Elsa, say something! _

_ This poor woman was apologizing to no end and was probably more embarrassed than Elsa ever felt in her life. _

_ Say anything! _

_ Blink. _

_ Suddenly, Ms. Nattura slid out of her seat and jumped up to her feet. “Okthanksalotitwasreallynicemeetingyouokbye!” she blurted before dashing out the door. _

_ And even though Elsa watched the woman vanish before her eyes and heard the door open and close to the side, she still couldn’t seem to do anything other than blink.  _

_ Blink. _

_ There she went again. _

_ Blink. _

_ So this meant…. _

_ Was…. _

_ Was Snow trying to set them up? _

\---

That should have been the end of it.

By all accounts that  _ would _ have been the end of it.

Except it wasn’t.

\---

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_ Elsa looked up from the current paper she was grading. The final bell had rung some time ago, but she opted to stay behind and try to get the assignments of her morning class looked at. At least then those would be done right away and she could save her other classes for later. But when Snow appeared in front of Elsa’s desk, that idea seemed to go out the window. _

_ Elsa set her pen down and sat up straight. “What…. What for?” _

_ Snow’s lips pouted slightly and her gaze shifted towards the side. “About…. Everything, I guess. Um…. H...Honey told me I should stop asking about your personal things.” _

_ Elsa blinked. “Honey…?” _

_ “Oh!” Snow realized. “That’s what I call her. My…. Well...I guess...she is my mom now…? But…. Well, she said I could call her whatever I was comfortable with. And I don’t like using her full name. So….” Her voice faded as she clutched her books tighter. _

_ Honey…. _

_ Oh. _

_ So that was her name. _

_ Sort of. _

_ Or, at least what the H stood for. _

_ Not that it mattered. _

_ Elsa should focus on the thing that mattered, and that was Snow. She was obviously very uncomfortable with speaking up for herself. It didn’t matter that she could have done so many worse things - hell, that people  _ have _ done worse things. It just mattered that she was in the wrong. And she looked like…. She was afraid. Like she was going to be reprimanded somehow. _

_ Elsa sighed. _

_ “Apology accepted.” _

_ “I’m sorry,” she apologized again quietly. _

_ Elsa’s brows furrowed with confusion. Why did she insist on apologizing so much? “Are…. Are you ok?” _

_ She wanted to ask if Snow was ok with her mother dating. But it wasn’t her place. Nor was there any reason for Elsa to become involved. _

_ “She just does a lot. I want her to be happy,” Snow said simply. _

_ How could her answer have been so…. Obvious? It wasn’t that Snow’s feelings or opinions didn’t matter. It just seemed like...like they came second. _

_ “Are  _ you _ happy?” Elsa couldn’t help but ask cautiously. _

_ “I just thought you’d be really good for her. You’re so nice and caring and you always draw a little snowman with my doodles…. None of my other teachers even looked at them before. And you work a lot like Honey, too, and you both love chocolate. So I just thought….” Her voice faded again. _

_ That wasn’t exactly answering the question. _

_ But at the same time…. It sort of did. _

_ She saw the way Snow’s eyes lit up when she thought about the snowman. When she thought about something so small making Honey happy. When she was just trying to do something to help make that possible. _

_ Snow was happy. _

_ She just…. _

_ She seemed a bit reluctant to show it. _

_ Elsa’s look softened. “You know you can’t choose who she dates, right?” _

_ Snow nodded lightly. _

_ “She’ll find someone who makes her - and you - very happy. But she’s not going to be able to do that if you pick people out for her. And I believe Honey would not bring anyone around you who you were uncomfortable with,” Elsa promised. _

_ To that, the child’s face fell. _

_ She didn’t…. _

_ She didn’t believe Elsa, did she? _

_ But why? _

_ Had something like this happened before? _

_ Or was she just scared because things were still changing? _

_ Elsa wished there was something more she could do. She couldn’t put Snow at ease by agreeing to go on a date with Honey. That…. That wasn’t how Elsa operated. It was difficult to explain to most adults. And though she absolutely knew children were smarter than they were given credit for, Elsa was not going to try to push anything on her. _

_ But maybe there was still something she could do. _

_ “Do you like animals, too?” she inquired. _

_ Snow’s head snapped back in Elsa’s direction. _

_ After a pause, she nodded. _

_ “Do you like dogs? I’m watching my brother’s dog on Sunday. If Honey says it’s alright, I can set something up for the two of you. He’s a Lab mix, though, so he’s a little big. Would you like that?” _

_ She had no idea what prompted her to offer such a thing. _

_ It wasn’t that it was crossing any lines so much that it felt like it came out of nowhere. _

_ She was basically offering to babysit one of her students. _

_ That couldn’t be normal. _

_ “Um…” _

_ Elsa blinked. _

_ Snow was considering; but she was also hesitant. _

_ Did she feel weird about it as well? _

_ “Could…. Could it maybe be Saturday instead? She…. She kind of has a date then….” _

\---

It was wrong.

On the one hand, it wasn’t.

But on the other hand, it was.

Was it supposed to feel wrong?

Or maybe it was just Elsa.

She shouldn't have agreed.

By all accounts, it would have been so much easier to say no.

Or that it wasn’t possible.

But seeing that hopeful look on Snow’s face….

Imagining her being so crushed otherwise….

How could she say no?

Especially when it resulted in the pure joy that was the next Saturday late afternoon?

\---

_ The park was perhaps Sven’s favorite place to be. He loved the wide, open spaces. He loved barking at the squirrels and chasing the leaves that floated in the autumn breeze. Elsa wasn’t particularly an outdoorsy person, but she was very much an animal person. She would gladly watch Sven any and every time Kristoff and Anna asked her to. _

_ And seeing the pure joy that radiated from Snow as she played fetch with him? Threw some leaves in his direction for him to catch? Looking completely at peace as she rubbed his belly? _

_ It was absolutely the right decision. _

_ Elsa stayed back the majority of the time, opting to watch them from a nearby bench. She took a folder of papers with her to grade, but to no surprise, she didn’t get to them at all. She was too fixated on Snow and Sven to even care about her work. _

_ What she didn’t expect was for Ms. Nattura - or rather, Honey, she supposed - to show up when she did and opt to sit with Elsa and watch Snow and Sven instead of automatically heading home. _

_ It was a bit awkward sitting next to Honey. _

_ Not even just because a short time ago Snow had tried to set them up. _

_ Or because she was sitting next to the parent of one of her students. _

_ Maybe it was simply because Elsa didn’t know what to refer to her as. _

_ Should she continue with the formality that was Ms. Nattura? _

_ Or should she go with Honey? _

_ But that wasn’t even her name…. _

_ Or her full name…. _

_ However that worked. _

_ Why the hell was it so awkward? _

_ “Ok, I’m starting to think I need to scrap the dating idea and just get a dog instead,” Honey commented jokingly. _

_ Elsa blinked. _

_ Oh…. Oh, they were going to have a conversation. _

_ An actual human conversation. _

_ Ok then. _

_ “It went that well, huh?” _

_ Eyes widening, Elsa suddenly realized how intrusive that was. _

_ God, she was no better than Snow! _

_ “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have….” _

_ “Payback’s a bitch, huh?” Honey laughed. _

_ With a red face, Elsa quickly turned her head to lok back to Sven and Snow. _

_ “Quickest way to end a date is admitting you have a kid,” Honey continued. “Doesn’t matter how old or anything. Just, ‘by the way I have a kid.’ ‘Ok, bye.’” _

_ Ouch. _

_ Though how she said it so lightheartedly, Elsa couldn’t begin to imagine. _

_ “I’m sorry….” _

_ “Don’t let Snow’s constant apologizing rub off on you, too.” Honey leaned back on the bench and folded one leg over her other. “It’s fine. I expected shit like that to happen anyway. I knew what I was getting into. But that’s also why I didn’t wanna get Snow’s hopes up. Not like someone perfect’s magically gonna appear.” _

_ “No, that would be too easy, I suppose,” Elsa admitted softly. _

_ “By the way,” Honey inquired, “how’d you know Snow would wanna have a puppy playdate?” _

_ Elsa shrugged. “I didn’t…. I just remembered she asked if I liked animals. And that she sometimes doodles one on her tests.” _

_ “Well you definitely made her day with that,” Honey said. “I try to take her to my brother’s clinic when I can. So she can play with the animals there. He’s amazing. He lets her chill there when I work extra.” _

_ “So you are only a tattoo artist by day, then?” Elsa inquired. _

_ She chuckled. “Guess you could say that. But it doesn’t always pay the bills. So I work a second job when I can. It’s usually seasonal, mostly retail. Glamorous, isn’t it? But they give me a lot of hours when I ask. They work with my schedule. So whatever I can...I do.” _

_ So that was what Snow meant when she said Honey works a lot. No wonder. _

_ “Snow really admires you for that,” Elsa couldn’t help but observe. _

_ Honey pulled her lips to the side. “I try.” _

_ “I think you’re doing more than that,” Elsa confessed. _

_ There was a pause. Elsa was sure she could feel a set of eyes on her in the lull. When she turned her head, she noticed Honey quickly turned her head back in the direction of the others. _

_ The blonde tilted her head. “Is everything alright?” _

_ Pause. _

_ “Just…. Bracing myself, I guess,” she admitted. _

_ “What for?” _

_ “Well, this is usually where the ‘but’ comes in.” _

_ “No but’s.” _

_ “So Snow hasn’t…?” _

_ “She apologized.” _

_ “And…?” _

_ “And we’re fine.” _

_ “And her…?” _

_ “Is also fine.” _

_ Another pause. _

_ Elsa turned her head forward, lightly tapping her fingers against her folder. _

_ What now…? _

_ “Hey…. Um….” _

_ Her gaze shifted to the side, eyes falling on a somewhat less composed Honey. _

_ “You…. You didn’t have to do all this, you know.” _

_ Maybe she didn’t. _

_ Hell, even Elsa admitted to not thinking she should. _

_ But…. _

_ But she did. _

_ “I wanted to.” _

_ That was the truth. _

_ “I…. We…. I…. Really appreciate it.” _

_ That was a bit of back and forth. _

_ Was she speaking for herself and Snow? _

_ Or just her? _

_ “So….” _

_ Another pause. _

_ “Can I buy you a coffee or something?” _

_ Pause again. _

_ Elsa blinked. _

_ Pause. _

_ “Wait, what?” _

_ “Just…. To, to thank you… Pro...properly, I mean!” Honey stuttered. _

_ Elsa’s brows furrowed. _

_ Coffee…. _

_ Buy…. _

_ Thank her…. _

_ Properly…. _

_ Why did that sound like…. _

_ Elsa’s eyes widened. _

_ Letting out a gasp, she involuntarily slid towards the other side of the bench away from Honey. _

_ “A...a…. Are you…?” _

_ “It doesn’t have to be!” _

_ Honey quickly arched her back, sitting back up straight after leaning forward a bit too close for Elsa’s comfort. _

_ “S...sorry. That...that was loud….” the brunette stuttered. _

_ That…. _

_ That was not helping at all. _

_ “It...it’s just….” Honey sighed. She pulled in her lips before attempting to explain herself again. “Just…. When someone does something nice for me...for Snow…. I…. I was raised to thank them. And...and that usually means treating them. To, to dinner or, or a coffee or…. Just something. To show thanks.” _

_ That…. _

_ Made Elsa not feel better at all. _

_ Sure, it made sense. _

_ Someone does something nice; a thank you does not always suffice; so a treat is exchanged instead. It didn’t have to be more than that. It shouldn’t be more than that. _

_ Still…. _

_ Why did it feel like…. _

_ No. _

_ Elsa wasn’t going to let that happen. _

_ Honey had her so-called dealbreaker. _

_ Elsa had hers as well. _

_ And anyway…. _

_ Snow was still her student. _

_ Even if there were the faintest possibility of something happening, it shouldn’t be now. _

_ It was best to keep her relations professional. _

_ Her interactions with Honey thus far had only been brief and involved Snow; Elsa would not allow it to escalate further than that. _

_ “I have to go,” Elsa said simply. _

_ And with that, she called Sven and left the park as quickly as she could. _

\---

It didn’t have to be a date.

It didn’t have to be any more than simply showing thanks.

But Elsa couldn’t buy that.

She couldn’t believe such a thing.

And she believed it less so in the weeks that followed.

There were little notes thrown in with Snow’s assignments. 

They were typed, but they had the obviously smirking smiley face next to them.

They were nothing explicit, just simple little things.

But simple little things that seemed only for couples.

_ You’re beautiful. _

_ You’re doing amazing. _

_ Hope to see you again soon. _

_ I think you’re the warmest person. _

It was too much.

The compliments….

The notes….

The implications….

The pushing….

Elsa couldn’t handle it.

That was how she ended up pacing nervously back and forth across her classroom waiting in anticipation for Honey to show up.

What the hell gave her the right to do that?

To use Snow like that?

That was….

She was just….

Elsa had no words.

Of all the things she had to meet with a parent about, the last thing she ever expected it to be about was some crush.

On her.

On Elsa of all people.

_ Knock knock _

Elsa turned her head.

There was Honey, standing in the doorway.

Oh shit here it came.

“You wanted to talk to me…?”

Dammit did she have to sound so innocent? Like she had no idea what the hell was going on?

Without thinking, Elsa reached over to her desk and picked up the notes.

Honey raised an eyebrow. “What are those?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know.”

“I’m not acting because I don’t know.”

“I thought I made myself perfectly clear.”

“With…?”

Ok seriously, could she stop that damn innocent act?

And making it so cute?

Not the point.

“That nothing is going to happen between us,” Elsa answered curtly.

Honey couldn’t seem to help but let out a chuckle. “Oh you mean by running away from me as fast as you could?”

Elsa narrowed her gaze. “Do you really think this is some kind of a joke?”

“Not if you heard the worse ways I’ve been rejected.”

“Ms. Nattura I am serious.”

“Nice to meet you, Serious. I prefer Honeymaren or Maren, though.”

“Really?”

“I mean, definitely Maren, Honeymaren is kinda more of a family name but I never really…”

“Not about that!”

Even though it did sound adorable.

No wonder Snow called her Honey.

So that was what HM stood for.

Not the point!

“Are you seriously considering this to be some kind of joke?”

“One of us has to, don’t they?”

“You’re using your daughter as a pawn to get to me!”

“I’m not doing anything. I still have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“These notes that Snow hands in with every one of her assignments. Please stop trying to tell me you had nothing to do with them.”

“I don’t.”

“So why do they have your face next to them?”

“Wait, what?”

Elsa handed Honey…. Maren…. Whatever her name was…. She handed her one of the notes. Once the paper left her fingertips Elsa folded her arms, the remaining notes tucked underneath. She watched as Honeymaren raised an eyebrow, jerk her head back, and then move her eyes to read the note.

“Wait… WHAT?” Honeymaren repeated.

Elsa’s look shifted from annoyed to puzzled.

That….

That was not the response she expected.

Why did Honeymaren look so shocked?

“I didn’t write this…. Any of these. I have no idea where they came from,” Honeymaren explained.

Elsa shook her head. “So why do they have your signature face?”

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly.

“It was me.”

The women turned their heads to the door. In the entryway there was Snow. She had her arms in front of her, hands intertwined, and her gaze downwards. 

“I’m sorry….”

Elsa unfolded her arms.

It….

It was Snow…?

“What the hell, Snow??” Honeymaren gasped.

The response from the elder caused Snow to flinch. Her body shifted backwards and her eyes snapped shut, as if she were bracing herself for something. Almost as quickly as that response came, Honeymaren seemed to realize her error and let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry…. That came out too harsh.”

Elsa’s stare softened slightly, though not by much. “I think the better question is, why?”

“You looked like you were having fun last time…. I thought….” Snow pulled her arms in, pushing them into her chest and her fists clenching onto each other beneath her chin. “I really thought you liked each other. And that… That if Honey had someone she’d be happier.”

Elsa glanced in Honeymaren’s direction, watching as the woman looked like she was about to melt.

“I am happy, Snow.”

“So was my stepmother,” Snow confessed quietly. “But then my dad….”

Honeymaren didn’t give the girl another second to finish her sentence. She walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Snow, pulling her into a hug. Her arms fit perfectly around Snow, as if she were a fortress protecting the young girl from any further harm. Snow didn’t seem to respond right away; it took her a few moments before relaxing into Honeymaren’s grasp and resting her head against her chest fully.

Elsa watched silently, taking the scene in before her. She had no idea what the story was. Nor was she going to ask. All she needed to know was that she was witnessing something…. Somehow important didn’t seem like a strong enough word. But it began to make a little more sense.

Snow’s progress in class was fluctuating because she was not yet fully comfortable with Honeymaren. Even though the adoption appeared to be finalized, Snow still had her guard up. She was trying so hard to focus on making everyone else around her happy that her happiness and comfort didn’t seem to matter as much. Or that it wasn’t a thing she should expect. Because just the way she said that word...stepmother...it was almost said with fear. 

So she had a father...he remarried...something happened...and Snow suffered.

And she somehow expected it to continue.

That because someone who was supposed to be her mother figure treated her one way, she should expect the same from anyone else in such a position.

Was that also why she acted so sweet in class?

Because it was an act?

An act of protection?

From Elsa?

Was she like that with Honeymaren as well?

Oh….

She was like that with Honeymaren as well.

Even though she tried so hard to make Honeymaren happy….

Snow was still expecting severe consequences.

And with the way Elsa had snapped at Honeymaren before….

God, no wonder Snow was so nervous!

“Hey…” Honeymaren spoke to the girl softly, “I’m not mad. Ok? I’m annoyed. But not mad.”

“I’m sorry….” Snow whispered.

Honeymaren nodded. “I know. It’s ok. We’re ok.”

“I just wanted to make you happy…” Snow admitted, “I…. I’m happy being in Ms. Arendelle’s class. So I thought….”

“I’d be happy knowing her, too,” Honeymaren finished.

Snow nodded.

Pause.

“And….” Snow squeaked, her voice just a bit higher than usual, “you’d never get mad again….”

Honeymaren shook her head. “You can’t stop people from getting mad. But I’m not her, ok, Snow? You were here first. I’m not gonna choose anyone or anything over you. You’re not just an option, Snow. We’re a package deal. Got that?”

Snow nodded, but somehow Elsa got the feeling it would take more than that to fully convince Snow of such a thing.

Then again, it wasn’t her place to say.

But she was certain of one thing.

There was no doubt how much Honeymaren cared.

The second she realized she snapped, she apologized.

She went to make things right.

She consoled Snow.

She made her a promise.

And as Elsa took in the scene before her, she noticed something on Honeymaren’s wrist. It was more ink. Elsa wouldn’t go so far as to describe it as white as snow; that was likely the contrast between the brightness of it and Honeymaren’s skin tone. The design was much more noticeable compared to the snips Elsa caught on the woman’s neck before. This design almost resembled a bracelet with the way it looped around her wrist; almost like an intricate pattern. And as Honeymaren lifted her arm and took a small step back from Snow to move some loose hairs away from the girl’s face, Elsa noticed there was more to the tattoo than just the pattern.

Underneath the palm of Honeymaren’s hand, in what could only be described as something resembling a charm, was the name Snow. And, surrounding the o were a few tiny diamonds; almost resembling a snowflake.

Elsa had seen numerous parents come in with tattoos, many of which were connected to their children. This should have been no different. But somehow…. Somehow the intricacies of the design meant so much more. It wasn’t just a name or a date or a symbol reminding her of her child. Even if Elsa couldn’t get up close to see the whole thing in its entirety, she saw enough to know how detailed it was. She could have only imagined how much time and effort went into it. Not even just carving it into Honeymaren’s skin; but actually planning the whole thing out.

And when Elsa’s eyes moved up to take in their faces, how much more relaxed they were in the moment, she was almost certain she saw the exact same smile on each one.

The sight brought a small smile to Elsa’s own face.

“Like mother, like daughter,” she couldn’t help but comment softly. “You’re both so lucky to have each other.”

While a blush seemed to consume Snow’s face, Honeymaren once appeared more confused than anything. The brunette turned her head towards Elsa. “Really…?”

“Of course,” Elsa said as if it were so obvious.

Honeymaren’s lips tilted. “Just…. People usually say….” Her gaze shifted briefly towards Snow and then away.

“That may be so, but it’s not the whole truth,” Elsa stated. “Any time someone truly special comes into your life, you know. Not everyone is lucky enough to find it. Or to realize that they have it. Sometimes it takes so much effort to even realize it. So when you do have it and you know it and you do everything you can to hold on tight to it, that’s what makes you lucky.”

Honeymaren scoffed lightly. “Sounds like you’re in the wrong department. You should’ve been an English teacher or something.”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Arendelle,” Snow apologized. “I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble.”

Elsa sighed. “You are not any trouble, Snow. You are an absolute delight. Honey is very lucky to have you.”

Was that a blush on Honeymaren’s face?

Was she actually almost…. Embarrassed?

Nah.

“Snow why don’t you go back to the car and wait? I’ll be there in a minute,” Honeymaren said.

“You sure?” Snow asked.

“Yeah. We’ll finish this at home, ok?” Honeymaren replied.

Snow looked to Elsa, and then at Honeymaren. After a pause she nodded and slowly exited the room.

Another few moments of silence followed.

It was back to Elsa and Honeymaren again.

Now what…?

Honeymaren knelt down and picked up something from the ground. When she turned around and approached Elsa again, she held out a piece of paper to her. Elsa quickly recognized it as the note she gave Honeymaren earlier. She didn’t even realize the woman dropped it in such a haste upon Snow’s entrance.

“I think this is yours,” the brunette stated. “You can do what you want with them.”

Elsa gently took the note from Honeymaren. She stared at the single paper before her gaze shifted to look at the others she’d been holding. They were just silly little notes. Silly notes that Snow used to try and get the two of them together. It wasn’t like they meant anything. Or that they were even true.

“I’ll probably just throw them out,” she admitted.

Pause.

“I…. I think you should keep them,” Honeymaren admitted.

She had no idea why Honeymaren would suggest such a thing. It wasn’t like she wrote them in the first place. What, should Elsa have a reminder about the time her student tried and failed to get her together with her mother? That would be a laugh. Besides, Elsa had to remind herself why it would never work in the first place. Then again, her luck in the romance department was as successful as Honeymaren’s; why should anything work out? Elsa merely shook her head and sat the notes on her desk.

“I really am sorry…. About all of this,” Honeymaren apologized.

“It’s fine,” Elsa responded. “Don’t worry, I won’t treat Snow any different. And I will gladly do whatever I can to help her. But I do hope she continues with her own notes. I look forward to seeing what she leaves me on her papers.” She circled around the desk to the other side in order to collect her things.

A pause followed once again.

“I…. I think we caused you enough trouble, Ms. Arendelle.”

Pause.

Why did Honeymaren suddenly sound so formal?

And why did it…. Hurt?

But Elsa couldn’t bring herself to say anything. Instead she froze in her place, having barely grabbed her folders.

“I’ll see about switching Snow to a different class tomorrow. You won’t have to worry about us bothering you anymore.”

And just like that, both of the Nattura’s were gone.

\---

Class wasn’t the same without Snow’s smiling face. Without her voice. Without her bright colors. Elsa often wondered how she was doing with her new teacher. Did they notice anything about her? Were they helping her? Was Snow adjusting all right? Was she having issues in any of her other classes?

And with thoughts of Snow came lingering thoughts of Honeymaren.

Their interactions had been few and far in between but still….

What was it about her that Elsa couldn’t completely shake?

In theory, it should have been better. The concern of dating one of her students’ parents…. There was nothing to worry about anymore. What could possibly be stopping Elsa from making a move? Seeing if that coffee was still on the table?

But there had been such a fuss about Snow trying to get them together in the first place. If Elsa said yes even to something as simple as a drink…. She would get the poor girl’s hopes up. She couldn’t do that to Snow.

“Ms. Arendelle?”

That voice….

Elsa set her book down and looked up from the bench.

No, she wasn’t crazy.

There was Snow on the other side of the pathway.

The girl ran across the snowy path to her former teacher. “Hi Ms. Arendelle!” she greeted happily.

A few months had certainly changed the girl. There was more energy behind her this time around. She seemed genuinely happy.

“It’s good to see you again, Snow,” Elsa said standing up. “How are your classes going?”

“They’re ok. I’m trying,” she admitted. “The other teachers don’t let me doodle on my tests though.”

“I miss your doodles. They were my favorite part of the day,” the blonde confessed.

“Can I stop by your room and leave you some?” Snow asked hopefully.

“I’d love that,” Elsa admitted.

Snow lit up at the realization.

Elsa blinked. “Oh...you’re not here alone, are you?”

Snow shook her head. “No, Honey and I are with someone. Come on, I’ll introduce you!” She took Elsa’s hand and led her around the pathway in the direction she came from.

They were with someone…?

Oh.

Honeymaren must have met someone.

She must have found a girlfriend.

That was good.

She knew she’d find someone.

But why did it bring a heaviness to her chest?

She wasn’t as happy as she thought she’d be.

“Honey look who I found!”

The two of them stopped a bit before reaching Honeymaren. Elsa had no idea what to expect upon seeing the woman again.

The first feeling she had was relief.

There was no one standing beside her.

It was just Honeymaren.

Did that mean…?

_ Arfarfarfarfarfarf! _

Elsa blinked.

She looked down slowly.

There, standing in front of Honeymaren was a Corgi, letting its voice be heard and wagging its tail.

Elsa gasped and moved her free hand to cover her mouth.

It also just dawned on her that she had left her book behind.

But the Corgi was so much better!

“Oh my god, how adorable!” she gasped.

Elsa knelt down, holding her hand out for the dog to sniff.

“We got him a little over a month ago. He’s  _ way _ better than a girlfriend! It was Honey’s idea!” Snow chirped.

So when Snow said they were with someone….

Honeymaren didn’t have a date.

She had a dog.

They….

Oh shit.

_ “I need to scrap the idea of dating and get a dog instead.” _

She had actually gone through with it!

“I…. I did say we were a package deal. If anyone was gonna be ok with it, I knew it’d be him.”

Honeymaren’s voice only partially registered to Elsa.

A package deal.

Why wouldn’t anyone accept both of them?

They had no idea what they were missing out on.

Then again, Elsa was one to talk wasn’t she?

“What’s his name?” the blonde asked almost timidly.

There was a pause.

Then a faint giggle filled the air, courtesy of Snow.

“Aren.”

Elsa blinked.

Aren?

Aren….

Wait….

With furrowed brows, Elsa turned her head to look at Snow and then at Honeymaren. The latter had her head turned away, a blush definitely drowning her cheeks.

They….

They named their dog….

After Elsa…?

Shakily rising to her feet, much to some rebellion from the dog, Elsa looked to Honeymaren confused. “I don’t understand….”

“He was actually named Arendyn. Uncle Ryder comes up with the silliest names for the animal there,” Snow giggled. “So we shortened it to Aren. Do you like him?”

Oh….

Ok, that made a lot more sense.

Elsa held in a sigh of relief. “I think it’s adorable.”

Snow smiled and took the leash from Honeymaren. “I’m gonna go see if he wants to learn fetch. Maybe he’ll actually bring the stick back this time.”

The girl jogged off with Aren, leaving Elsa and Honeymaren alone once again. Somehow it felt like Elsa was being transported back in time, to the instance where she saw Snow running around with Sven. It felt...still weird to just be standing next to Honeymaren. But perhaps a little less so now.

Not that it meant Elsa had remotely any clue what to say.

Pulling in her lips, she cupped her hands in front of her body, quietly watching Snow with Aren.

Silence.

“Ok, did you really buy that?” Honeymaren sighed.

“Hm?” Elsa blinked.

“I mean…. Ok, yeah Ryder does come up with the dumbest names,” she admitted. “But...we…. We sorta kinda did steal your name.”

Wait, what?

They actually did…?

Holy shit.

How red was Elsa’s face right now?

“We…. We kinda owed you one,” Honeymaren admitted.

“You absolutely didn’t…” Elsa started, though her squeak made it absolutely unconvincing.

“We did,” Honeymaren interrupted. “After that meeting, it…. It was the first time we actually talked about stuff. And…. Snow really seemed to like you, so…. I, I thought she’d like it.”

Please go away, blush, Elsa thought. She knew it was still there!

“Um…. How…. How is she…? Really?” she couldn’t help but ask.

“Better. We’re working on it,” Honeymaren nodded.

“She seems better,” Elsa acknowledged.

“I really am sorry. About all of that,” Honeymaren apologized.

Elsa bit her tongue. “I…. I’m sorry too.”

“What?” the brunette gasped, turning to face her. “What do you have to be sorry for?”

“For snapping at you. For the way I acted. For just…. Everything,” Elsa sighed. “And….” She took a deep breath. “And for turning you down as harshly as I did. I…. I say a lot I don’t date my students’ parents but…. But the truth is, I don’t really date.”

She slowly turned her head to get a better look at Honeymaren.

Did she always have that damn cute, confused look plastered on her face?

“You…. You know how you said...about a date ending…? As soon as you say you have a kid….?”

Elsa paused.

“That’s what happens when I tell people I’m demi.”

Her gaze moved downward.

“That’s...that’s also why I wanted to throw out those notes. A lot of times…. People say things like those to get laid. So when I don’t respond….”

“They take it the wrong way?” Honeymaren surmised.

“More or less,” Elsa shrugged.

Pause.

“Is...is that also why...with Snow…? When she…?” she started.

“Why I got so nervous and snapped?” Elsa finished. “Pretty much…. I just…. I know what she was trying to do. She had one thought but…. But I’m not like that. Meet someone and just...automatically like them. It takes time.”

Another pause.

“That…. That was actually one of the things we talked about,” Honeymaren admitted.

“Hm?” Elsa tilted her head.

Honeymaren rubbed the back of her head. “Just...about her coming on so strong. That not everyone responds the same way. Or maybe not everyone knows what she’s trying to do. She….” She chuckled nervously. “She may have tried it one other time when we were out.”

“Are you serious?” Elsa gasped.

Honeymaren nodded. “We went to pick up Smashburger and she must’ve seen the cashier’s pride pin and asked if she’d go out with me.”

“Oh my god!” Elsa gasped, covering her mouth.

“It was super embarrassing,” Honeymaren blushed.

“Oh thank god I didn’t scar her for life!” Elsa breathed.

“Really?” the brunette feigned hurt. “That’s your takeaway from that? You didn’t scar her but she can scar me all she wants?”

Elsa’s lips tilted to the side. “Well…. She is your daughter. That’s kind of her job.”

“Small price to pay, I guess,” Honeymaren admitted. She glanced in the direction of Snow and Aren. “But…. That was also kinda my ulterior motive for getting Aren. To take her mind off finding me a girlfriend.”

“Has it been working?” Elsa inquired.

Not that she was asking.

In that way.

Even though she sort of was.

“I think so…?” Honeymaren replied, though it sounded more of a question than answer. “But it’s for the best. I don’t wanna get her hopes up.”

“Her hopes or yours?” Elsa couldn’t help but wonder.

Pause.

“Maybe both,” she confessed.

“Well, for what it’s worth, Snow is certainly not a deal breaker. If anything she seals the deal,” Elsa said.

Honeymaren pursed her lips. “I don’t think you being demi is a dealbreaker, either. You seal the deal all your own.”

Elsa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Were….

Were they having a normal conversation?

Actually….

Accepting each other?

Admitting to….

Something…?

Could there have maybe been a chance…?

“Can…. Can I ask you something….?”

She could do this.

Even though she could feel Honeymaren’s confused gaze on her.

She could absolutely do this.

She’d never hear the end of it.

But she could do it.

“Is…. That coffee…. Is that offer still on the table?”

**Author's Note:**

> Take demi to mean what you will - demisexual, demiromantic, or both. i have no shame in making Elsa aspec in all of my fics.
> 
> And of course by the time i'm done typing this i remember the portions of my daydream that did not make it to this at all which included Honeymaren treating Elsa to coffee and a walk around the park, her inviting Elsa over for dinner that she and Snow cooked, and then ending with Honeymaren walking Elsa to her car where Snow couldn't see them cause she'd totally eavesdrop and asked what the chances of a second date were. So yeah, if it wasn't already one based on the amount of time i spent on it and going off working late the night before, four hours of sleep, and then a long morning shift, this REALLY turned into a crackfic now. i should not be allowed to write these.
> 
> Someone please take the idea and actually turn it into a legit story that makes sense and actually is done well?


End file.
